


Face Your Fears

by TheCoral



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Attacks, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoral/pseuds/TheCoral





	Face Your Fears

Drift banged on the entrance to the mansion frantically, "Dad! Dad lemme in quick!" John Wick just sighs and opened the door to Drift. “Here you go my son” Drift ran in and closed the door, "I screwed up, I thought he was alone, oh geez..." John Wick went on a disappointing face and looked at a picture of his family. “Drift, sometimes, they leave you behind when there’s an opportunity to do it. I hate that, I got that all the time back in Season 3, back I was just a noob like the others” "The people here are crazy!" “Well, this is a dangerous, island. we got to learn how to shoot others because that’s just how we go that’s just how this is going to live. Unless if you’re out of squad or do that you can’t be helped by someone. And there is no such thing as pacifism up here. I originally wanted to be a doctor to heal people, to help them out. I’ll be sure you could get a career like that but there’s always a risk. Any career you choose or will do, you still have to do the same thing like the others. In this island we don’t have a choice. We have to defend ourselves and gather up resources to fend off people.” "Well...at least I have you...dad..." He hugged John tightly, "I hope I can be as good as you some day." John Wick has awed in Drift’s hug. He’s aware that Drift may cause himself in danger again, but John want to keep his word to make Drift as strong as John is. John Wick hugs back, “I promise, that when I’m here, everything’s going to be okay.” "I love you dad..." Drift was actually crying a bit. John still hugs Drift, he almost shed a tear but he thought of something. “Hey, do you want to watch my favorite horror movie?” "Ooh yes please!" He looked excited, "I love scary movies!"

 

He had several deep cuts on the back of his head where most of his hair had been shaved away, it looked like he had been clawed there by something, most likely whatever he had been running from. He was still bleeding from it but seemed to be ignoring it. *watching Carrie* “Poor Carrie, it took a long time to start.” John Wick starts thinking about Zoey as Carrie and thought she would be that one badass sweet woman she could do. Even though she doesn’t have powers but her personality isn’t like anyone he had met before on the island. The closest thing would go to Renegade Raider, which he met her in Later season 3, when she became impressed with John’s skills. Drift watched with him, but he thought heard a sound outside, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, okay dad?" John Wick replied, “alright then, go ahead.” He got up and went to find the source of the noise, quietly sneaking out one of the side doors of the mansion, he tiptoed around, but screamed when he was jumped by a Sanctum. The Sanctum pressed his face into the grass, muffling his cries for help, gleefully digging his claws into Drift's back and tearing his shirt. Drift managed to shove the vampire off him and kick him hard in the gut. Sanctum stumbled but recovered quickly, pulling out a hand Cannon and shooting Drift in the stomach. Drift groaned as blood stained his shirt and he fell backwards against the garage door. Sanctum covered his mouth with a clawed hand and sank his teeth into his neck, causing Drift to panic. He banged on the garage door with his feet as hard as he could to get John's attention inside.*Hears loud noises* I might as well try. *gets a pump and runs to the direction of the noise*, Drift is starting to lose his strength as more and more blood drains out of him both from the hungry vampire and his gunshot wound. He stops banging, his brown eyes looking up at the sky as tears run down his cheeks. It hurt more than anything he'd felt before, and he was afraid. The vampire was so much stronger than him and Drift was only getting weaker. John Wick knocks down the door, only to find out Drift is lying on the floor, being held by a vampire. “You are such a fool for touching my son. “ *makes shots on Sanctum* The Sanctum makes a run for it almost immediately upon seeing John. As he should. 

 

John Wick stands as he saw Sanctum run from him, he looks down at Drift to see him all hurt. He couldn’t believe it in his eyes. John went to a base and called the emergencies. “Drift, the medics are coming, stay strong, son.” Drift whimpered, "Dad...I'm sorry...I'm... I'm...sorry...I should've... should've told you..." He coughed harshly, tears streaming down his cheeks, "It hurts...real bad...". John Wick comes back to Drift and holding him. “Drift, you don’t realize, that you’re not ready. I’m getting more help to keep you guard. You see, I run a group called the Super Star Danger Team, with Raptor, Caribe and others. I shall protect you more now. Tell me specifically where are you going. This island is really dangerous. You need to be safe.”


End file.
